


A Comparison of Jedha and Iraq

by DoeOfTheWood



Series: Meta [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Jedha, Meta, War zones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeOfTheWood/pseuds/DoeOfTheWood
Summary: Something I noticed while watching Rogue One. There is a reference to war-zone violence for people who are bothered by that.





	A Comparison of Jedha and Iraq

**Author's Note:**

> So, I posted this in Tumblr a while ago and figured I should archive it for when Tumblr goes down in flames.
> 
> Also, I live in America, so this may have colored my experience of the Iraq War.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!

So, I was thinking about Rogue One (See, I do watch movies other than Mad Max: Fury Road!) and I had a thought. Jedha sort of reminds me of Iraq post-2003 US invasion (or at least what we saw on the news) with other people viewing it as a war zone, the extreme resistance group fighting the Empire soliders, and the tanks casually going through the street.


End file.
